Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{11}{8t} + \dfrac{8t - 8}{8t}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{11 + 8t - 8}{8t}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{8t + 3}{8t}$